I'd Do Anything
by lily4always
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been going out for a year but what happens when Harry leaves school and falls for Hermione? Ginny needs him back. Ginny wants him back. She needs help and can get it from Harry's one and only enemy. GW&DM or GW
1. So Happy Together

I'd Do Anything Chapter one: So Happy Together  
  
"Can you believe it school's almost over!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I'm so excited to leave Hogwarts," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Oh don't worry Harry you could always visit Hermione, Ron and I any time," Ginny said as she kissed him on the cheek for about the fifth time that morning.  
  
Harry and Ginny have been dating for about a whole year now and were very happy together. She loved him and he loved her too. Ron was very happy for his best friend and his baby sister but hated how she would kiss him every five minutes. Hermione however wasn't happy inside because she loved Harry since their first year at Hogwarts and Ginny just came and snatched him away.  
  
"Ginny let him breathe or he might not even get through this year," Ron said worriedly.  
  
"Oh Ron your sister's old enough to have her own life don't you think?" Hermione asked with a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you Hermione," Ginny said happily.  
  
_'You're not welcome!'_ Hermione thought to herself but was still smiling to Ginny.  
  
"See Ron Hermione agrees with me," Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Well that's because she's a girl. All girls think alike," Ron argued.  
  
But Harry just sat there quietly thinking about what would happen after Hogwarts. Maybe he could find a job as an Auror in the Ministry, or he can be a seeker for some famous Quidditch team. He thought about it and his first priority was to try to become an Auror and if that didn't work he'd try to become a Quidditch player. But what if none of those worked, he thought to himself and sighed heavily.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh nothing I was just thinking to what I was going to do after Hogwarts," he said glumly.  
  
"Don't worry Harry you'll find a great job that will suit you," Ginny said happily trying to lift his spirits.  
  
"What were you thinking of being anyways Harry?" Hermione asked sounding very interested.  
  
"I was maybe thinking to an Auror or a Quidditch player," Harry answered.  
  
"Me too!" Hermione and Ron said in unison.  
  
"What you want to be a Quidditch player Hermione?" Ron asked confused. Hermione wasn't a very sporty person.  
  
"No silly I was talking about being an Auror," she said happily. _'Maybe Harry will notice me more if we work together and with Ginny still being at school'_ she thought now feeling a little bit happier about herself.  
  
"Oh," said Ron.  
  
"Well both ways you'll be with either Ron or I," said Hermione but wishing that she was with him.  
  
"Yeah I guess that's a plus," said Harry beginning to lighten up a little bit.  
  
"I sure will miss you guys," said Ginny as she listened to their conversation.  
  
"Don't worry Gin you just have one year of school left," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah I guess," she said.  
  
"Well we better go to the feast now, don't you think?" Hermione said as she stood up from one of the black squishy chair in the common room.  
  
"Yeah I guess," said Ron as all of them now stood.  
  
"I can't believe seven years passed by so quickly!" Hermione exclaimed as they walked to the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah I know," Harry said gloomily.  
  
"Oh cheer up Harry at least you won't have see Snape anymore," said Ron trying to make him laugh.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Harry said hopelessly.  
  
When they arrived at the Great Hall many students were chattering and waiting for the Headmaster to make his goodbye speech. When everyone noticed that Dumbledore stood up everyone fell silent.  
  
"Hello everyone, it is time again to say good bye to many of our wonderful students that have been in Hogwarts with us for seven years. We will miss them terribly but we will also be introduced to a new group of first years. It was a pleasure to be able to know and teach all of you. Now lets begin the feast!" Professor Dumbledore said as he raised his hands and food turned up on the tables.  
  
At the sight of food Ron's eyes widened as he said, "I guess this is going to be our last feast in Hogwarts."  
  
"Hey Weasley guess this will be your last good feast for the rest of your life since your family can't afford this kind of food!" Draco yelled from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione yelled from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Malfoy I guess it's time for you to become a Death Eater!" Ginny yelled defending her brother.  
  
"Oh shut up Weaslette!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
With that they all turned around and ate. Ginny finished eating early and excused herself as she ran to the common room. When she got there she took out a piece of parchment from her trunk. It was the good bye letter she made for Harry but she didn't want anyone to see it but him. She read the letter over again to see if there were any errors.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I can't believe that you're actually leaving Hogwarts. I'll miss you a lot and I want you and I to write to each other whenever we have the chance. Well I made this song ever since we started going out and it took a lot of time so I hope you like it.  
  
Questions  
  
I wanna know why this feels so right  
  
I wanna know why you hold me tight  
  
each and every night it keeps me up all night  
  
thinkin about the things I like  
  
can't believe your in my life  
  
I wanna know why your the one  
  
that thinks that they should  
  
if you've already done  
  
God sent you straight to me  
  
you make me wanna sing  
  
La da da da  
  
But when you look at me  
  
do you see your wife  
  
can you picture us loving each other for life  
  
are you playing the role  
  
just like the rest  
  
these are the questions I ask myself  
  
if another should come who's finer then me  
  
and she'd wanna take your love away  
  
would you leave baby please  
  
answer these questions  
  
could this be my whole fantasy  
  
maybe you could just be too good for me  
  
if I don't wait then I won't see  
  
cause if I'm not the one you met  
  
then who is in me  
  
In the mist of the tears how come  
  
I love you more and more then one  
  
I never longed for no one yes it's true  
  
seems like these questions keep me  
  
here with you  
  
But when you look at me  
  
do you see your wife  
  
can you picture us loving each other for life  
  
are you playing the role  
  
just like the rest  
  
these are the questions I ask myself  
  
if another should come who's finer then me  
  
and she'd wanna take your love away  
  
would you leave baby please  
  
answer these questions  
  
When you look at me  
  
do you see your wife  
  
can you picture us  
  
loving each other for life  
  
are you playing the role  
  
just like the rest  
  
these are the questions that I ask myself  
  
If another should come who's finer then me  
  
and she'd wanna take your love away  
  
would you leave baby please  
  
answer the questions  
  
If you really wanna be with me  
  
then I'll say I love you endlessly  
  
one thing that I really wanna know  
  
will this end or will this throw us in now  
  
If you really wanna be with me  
  
I'll love you endlessly  
  
one thing that I really wanna know  
  
will this end or will this grow  
  
But when you look at me  
  
do you see your wife  
  
can you picture us loving each other for life  
  
are you playing the role  
  
just like the rest  
  
these are the questions I ask myself  
  
if another should come who's finer then me  
  
would she wanna take your love away  
  
would you leave baby please  
  
answer my questions  
  
When you look at me  
  
do you see your wife  
  
can you picture us loving each other for life  
  
are you playing the role  
  
just like the rest  
  
these are the questions that I ask myself  
  
if another should come who's finer then me  
  
and she'd wanna take your love away  
  
would you leave baby please  
  
answer this question  
  
Love Ginny  
_  
Ginny folded the piece of parchment and went into the boys dormitories. Luckily no one was there and she slipped the letter in Harry's trunk. When she finished she went back to the Great Hall and everyone had finished. She sat beside Harry as they waited for Professor Dumbledore to speak again. After a couple of minutes Dumbledore stood as everything went silent once again.  
  
"Well the train is here so have a good summer to you all and good luck!" With that everyone headed to their things then to the train.

A/n:Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review!!! I got the song for Blaque =D. I'll wait until I have at least five reviews then I will update.


	2. The Letters

I'd do anything Chapter two: The Letters  
  
Ginny was really doing well in school because she wanted to impress Harry as much as she could. He was her inspiration. Even though she hasn't seen him in quite a while she still loved him. On her spare time she would always write songs about love and how good it was. She wrote songs about her love. Harry.  
  
In the beginning Ginny and Harry sent many letters to each other. But as the year went on Harry sent very little letters until one day on the last week of Hogwarts she received a letter from him. Little did she know that this was going to be her last letter from him. It read:  
  
_ Dear Ginny,  
  
I am sorry to say this but please don't get angry and hate me forever. I know that I haven't sent you as much letters as I did in the beginning of the school year. That's because I have been really busy in the Ministry and Auror School. Hermione and I are doing really great here having to do many different things. There are two years of studying to become an Auror and it is fun and hard all at the same time.  
_  
Ginny paused and hugged the letter to her heart. She was so happy for him and she really wanted to see him. She too was going to be an Auror after she finished studying at Hogwarts and she was glad that it took two years so at least she would be able to see Harry there. It was only one more week until school and she was so happy but also sad to leave the place. She then read on.  
  
_Well talking about Hermione and I. Please forgive me but I do not think that our relationship will no longer work. I have found someone else and please, please forgive me. I would like us to become friends still though._  
  
Ginny stopped reading as tears started streaming down her eyes. She felt like dying at that moment. She couldn't breathe. Her heart was broken. Harry, her love broke her heart. But she still read on.  
  
_Hermione has grown on me and I feel that I would like to be with her. It may be the one year separation between us or the fact that I feel much better with Hermione, not that I didn't have a fun time with you. I had a really good time being with you but I think that I should move on and you should as well._  
  
"It's—it's not—not that ea--sy," she said as she cried. She dropped on the floor of the girls dormitories. And she read on even though she couldn't handle it.  
  
_Well once again I am sorry. You will find your true love someday. I hope we can still be friends.  
  
Your Friend Harry_  
  
She finished reading and said, "Y-you a-are m-my t-true l-love H-Harry. Y- you a-are a-and w-will b-be t-the o-only o-one," She was crying so hard she could hardly speak. The piece of parchment full of tear drops Ginny read it over two more times then kept crying.  
  
When she heard some girls that were coming back from lunch come in she grabbed the letter and headed out the porthole. She ran as fast as she could into the Forbidden Forest. When she got as far as she could she sat down and started to cry so hard she almost couldn't breathe.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!! Help!!!" She heard someone scream.  
  
Ginny automatically stood up and ran to the screaming noise. When she got to the source she saw some huge monster that looked like half bear and half Hippogriff. She then saw a blond haired man on the ground trying to shield himself with his hand.  
  
Ginny automatically took out her want, pointed to the creature and yelled, "Immobulus!" The half bear, half Hippogriff froze and the man ran from it. Ginny then recognized him, it was the one and only Draco Malfoy. He then picked up his wand and put it in his robes.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot!" he said as he shook her hand not noticing that it was Ginny. "I really owe you one. You saved my life. Just ask and I will do anything," he said panting.  
  
"Er... No problem Malfoy," she said as he let go of her hand. Draco then looked up and asked, "Weasley is that you?"  
  
"Yes," she said as she weakly smiled when she saw his shocked face. She had dry tears on her face but her eyes and lips were still red from all the crying.  
  
"Wow you've changed Weasley," he said in awe. Ginny had turned very beautiful because she changed a lot during one whole year. She was no longer Ron's cute baby sister. She was now a grown woman.  
  
"Well it has been a whole year. Did you really mean that thing that if I wanted to asked you to do something you would do it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Even though you are a Weasley you still saved my life," he answered.  
  
"Alright. Wait what were you doing here anyways?" she asked.  
  
"Oh the Ministry told me to capture this creature because it killed everything that came in its path," he answered.  
  
When Ginny heard ministry she automatically thought about Harry. She had to leave. She had to go somewhere else. "Well I have to go now. I might be late for my class," she said as she turned around and walked away.  
  
"Remember just send me an owl if you need help on anything," he hollered at her as she disappeared behind several trees.  
  
When Ginny got back to the girls dormitories, her eyes back to normal and it was like nothing happened. She skipped the rest of her classes think of what had just happened. _'Maybe this is just some wonky dream'_, she thought to herself. But she knew it wasn't.  
  
She needed him back. She wanted him back. She needed to think of a plan. She loved Harry ever since she laid her beautiful brown eyes on him. She was his true love not Hermione. It then occurred to her.  
  
She was going to work at the Ministry. Harry and Draco both worked at the Ministry. Draco owed her a favor. But wait. Ginny was also a good singer and song writer. She could try to be famous and show Harry what he's missing. No that was way too hard. She then decided what she wanted from Draco that would get Harry jealous and want her again.  
  
When she finished her plan she took out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink, and started to write.  
  
_ Dear Draco,  
  
I have thought about what I would like from you in return for saving your life. Please meet me at the Three Broomsticks two weeks after Hogwarts ends. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely Ginny Weasley  
  
P.S. Please do not show this letter to anyone else but yourself. It is a very personal thing I am asking for so please respect my wishes._  
  
With that Ginny ran to the owlery and sent the letter. She chose the brown barn owl because she trusted it the most since she always used that.  
  
a/n: Hey I hope you guys liked this chapter. Well please review!! =D 


	3. The Unexpected Visit

I'd Do Anything Chapter three: The Unexpected Visit  
  
After a couple of days Ginny got a response from Draco. She was on the Hogwarts Express when she received it from an owl that looked as if its fur was shiny silver. The beautiful owl stuck out its leg and Ginny untied the letter. With that the owl flew out of the open window in which it came in.  
  
_Dear Ginny Weasley,  
  
Alright on Saturday there is no Auror school until the next month. I will meet you at three o'clock in the Three Broomsticks. Don't worry I did not show the letter you sent to anyone.  
  
Sincerely Draco Malfoy  
_  
When Ginny saw this she became more happier about herself. This was her chance. Only two more weeks until she can talk to him. She then heard the train come to a stop and she got off. When she got off the train she saw her mother and her Brother Ron waiting for her. Once she saw them she hugged them both and Ron took her trunk.  
  
"How was school dear?" her mother Molly Weasley asked.  
  
"It was great mum," she said but frowned when she thought about Harry. She wanted Harry to come to the platform and greet her when she got off the train.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" Ron asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking," she replied as she put on a fake smile.  
  
"Well we better Hurry your father is waiting in the car," her mother said as she started to walk faster.  
  
"Alright mum, slow down," Ginny and Ron said in unison.  
  
When they got outside the train station they spotted an orange car that was parked in the usual no parking zone. It was the Weasley's new car that the Ministry gave them. Ron opened the trunk as he put all of Ginny's things in. When he finished he joined Ginny in the back seat and Mr. Weasley drove off.  
  
"So what are you planning to be now that school is over dear?" Mr. Weasley asked as he drove.  
  
"Oh um well I was thinking about being an Auror," Ginny said nervously.  
  
"What!?" Mrs. Weasley asked very surprised.  
  
"Well yes I thought that it would be a great job," Ginny answered biting her lip.  
  
"But Ginny dear you have such a wonderful voice," Mrs. Weasley said disappointedly.  
  
"Yes and she's also a good song writer," Ron added.  
  
"Don't you want to become a singer?" Mrs. Weasley asked sadly.  
  
"Molly it's her choice," interrupted Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Well I suppose," said Mrs. Weasley and she stopped talking the rest if the drive.  
  
"How did you know I write songs Ron?" Ginny asked in a whisper to her brother.  
  
"I saw the song you wrote to Harry," he replied.  
  
"What he showed you?!" she asked in a hard whisper.  
  
"Well no. I kind of snatched it from him," Ron answered.  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
The rest of the ride went silent. Then when Ginny saw the Burrow she jumped out of the car, grabbed her things and ran into her room. When she got there she collapsed on her bed and started to cry. After about ten minutes she stopped and headed for her trunk. There she took out about twenty pieces of parchments and set them on her table.  
  
These pieces of parchment had all of the songs that she wrote during Hogwarts. They were all happy love songs. She set those papers aside and took out another piece of parchment and started writing.  
  
When she wrote she expressed herself and her feelings. After a couple of words she saw tears dropping on the parchment but kept writing. After a couple of minutes she put the date on the top right hand corner like she always did and set it on top of her other songs. Ginny got up from the chair and went to her bed. She tucked herself in and fell a sleep.  
  
All Ginny did after two whole weeks ever since she came back from Hogwarts were:  
  
Wake up Go to breakfast Go back to her room Cry her heart out while writing songs Go to lunch Go back to her room Cry her heart out while writing songs Go to dinner Go back to her room Cry her heart out while writing songs And go to bed  
  
This wasn't very normal and Ron was getting really worried. When he would go to her room she would always put a spell on it so no one could hear her and no one could open it. But Ron was able to go into her room during lunch one day and saw a whole bunch of papers full of tears until Ginny came in and kicked him out.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley too were very worried about their daughter. They tried talking to her but she was always able to get away from them by making up different excuses. Fred and George however tried spending time with their baby sister by taking her to their Joke shop which was very famous but she always said she wasn't in the mood.  
  
It was finally two weeks after Hogwarts and today Ginny was in a good mood. Today she woke up, actually talked during breakfast but then went back to her room to write again. It was lunch time and she came down but still went back up to her room. It was around two thirty and she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Ron go away," she said.  
  
"See she's been doing ever since she left Hogwarts," Ginny heard Ron say.  
  
"Ron stop talking to yourself!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Er... Ginny could we talk?" Ginny remembered that voice. She automatically took out her wand and cleared her eyes and now she looked normal. She usually did this spell when she would leave her room so it wouldn't cause suspicions.  
  
"Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Er.. Yeah," he answered.  
  
She opened the door and saw Harry and Ron standing there. Harry looked as handsome as ever. Harry looked at her and was obviously shocked at her change of appearance.  
  
"Could we talk?" he asked again.  
  
"Er.. Sure," she answered as she moved out of the way to let him in. "You can sit there," she said pointing at the chair she just came out of.  
  
"Okay," Harry said as he headed to the chair.  
  
"Where can I sit?" Ron asked happily that his sister would actually talk.  
  
"You can sit outside," she said as she pointed out the door.  
  
"No I'm going to stay here!" Ron said demandingly.  
  
While Ron and Ginny were arguing Harry was looking at the pile of paper. He looked at the date of the ones which had a lot of tear drops on them and saw that she wrote them all after Hogwarts. Then he saw clean ones with no tear drops. He saw that they were made before he broke up with her.  
  
"Ron get out!" she yelled which made Harry jump and put the papers back.  
  
When he saw what was happening he said, "Ron maybe you should go. We have many things to talk about."  
  
"Alright fine," he gave up and left.  
  
Harry took one of the papers and read it while Ginny was casting a silencing charm and a lock on the door so Ron wouldn't be able to hear anything. It read:  
  
_Why?  
  
Why did you have to leave me?  
  
When you said that love could conquer all  
  
Why did you have to leave me?  
  
When you said that dreaming was as good as reality  
  
I want you to stay  
  
Never leave away from here  
  
But now, now that you're gone  
  
...  
_  
"Harry?" Ginny said trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah?" he automatically said after dropping the piece of parchment.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat on the desk.  
  
"Well umm Ron told me that you were acting really strange. Is that because of the letter I sent you?" he asked.  
  
"No of coarse not," she said suddenly making it obvious that she was lying.  
  
"Well you certainly have changed, I mean look at you. You are a grown woman," Harry said in a friendly way to cheer her up.  
  
"Well, that may be just the one year separation between us or that fact that I have really changed," she said staring at him straight in the eyes showing no emotions in her eyes what so ever as Harry looked in hers. He realized she just rephrased the sentence he said in the letter he gave her.  
  
"Look Ginny I'm really sorry," he apologized then looked away from her eyes.  
  
"Sorry about what Harry?" she asked still looking as emotionless as ever.  
  
"The fact that--"he got cut off by Ginny saying, "I'm so sorry Harry could we talk about this later. I really have to go and meet someone at three o'clock and now it is two fifty." When she said this she said it in a plain voice and her eyes still blank.  
  
"S-sure I guess," he said as he stood up and headed for the door. He undid the spell she used on the door then she disapperated. When he saw that she was gone he opened the door to see that Ron had his ear on the door trying to listen.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"No use. She had to go somewhere," Harry replied.  
  
"Bloody Hell what's gone into her?" Ron asked as he entered the room and sat on her bed.  
  
"I think I know," Harry began. "I broke up with her a week before Hogwarts ended," she finished looking at Ron.  
  
"You what?!" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"I broke up with her," Harry repeated.  
  
"I heard you the first time but why?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Because Hermione and I are going out now," Harry answered looking at Ron's shocked face.  
  
a/n: Hey this chapter was longer than the others so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!! 


	4. The Three Broomsticks

I'd Do Anything Chapter four: The Three Broomsticks  
  
"Okay you broke up with my little sister so you could go out with one of your best friends?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"But Hermione and I have been studying together in Auror school together and I feel that I wanted to be with her," Harry said quietly.  
  
"But, but you went to school in Hogwarts with Hermione for seven years and you weren't attracted to her in anyway," Ron argued now turning rend.  
  
"I know but it feels different now," he said now looking at the floor of Ginny's bedroom.  
  
Ron walked over to the desk where Harry was just sitting near and picked up the pile of parchment. "You see these Harry!" he started pointing at the parchment. "My little sister poured her heart out in these songs. These songs are all about you and how you broke up with her. You broke her heart. Have you even read any of these? And if you do in the future they will make you feel so guilty. I've read a couple and I became sad for days. How do you think Ginny feels? Tear drops all over. She probably cried her heart out for two whole weeks writing these," Ron finished as he put the pile of parchment back on the table.  
  
"Look Ron I'm really sorry I didn't think it would affect her this much," Harry said in an apologetic tone.  
  
"I guess it isn't your fault Harry. You can't control how you feel but you BETTER get this thing straightened out between you two," Ron said as they both walked out of her room.  
  
"What time do you think she'll be back?" Harry asked Ron as they entered his room.  
  
"I don't know. Did you ask her where she was going?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"No all she said was that she had to go and meet someone at three o'clock," Harry said as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Meet someone? Who do you reckon she's going to meet?" Ron asked as he sat on his bed.  
  
"Not sure," Harry said glumly.  
  
_In the Three Broomsticks_  
  
Ginny walked in the Three Broomsticks and it was exactly three o'clock. She looked around for Malfoy and spotted him in the back corner. She started walking towards him then took a seat across from him but he didn't notice because he was staring at something else.  
  
"Hello Malfoy," she said trying to get his attention.  
  
"Hello Weaslette," he greeted with his usual smirk. "Want something to drink?" he asked politely still smirking.  
  
"A Butterbeer," she replied simply.  
  
"Alright," he said as he walked to the counter and returned with two butterbeers. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked as he sat back down and handed her one of the butterbeers.  
  
"Well umm you know that day in the Forbidden Forest where I saved your life," she started as he nodded. "I need a favor from you. But if you don't want to do it then its fine," she finished and took a sip from her butterbeer.  
  
"If you want me to sleep with you Weaslette you can just forget about it," he said jokingly.  
  
"Can it Malfoy! This is very important. I saved your life now I need you to save my love life," she said waiting for his response.  
  
"Meaning?" he asked with a frown and took a drink of his butterbeer.  
  
"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend," she answered as Draco spat his drink out right into her face.  
  
"Sorry," he said as he took out his wand and cleaned her up. "No, no Weaslette no way. What? Why?" he asked angrily.  
  
"No wait let me explain the whole thing to you. You will want to when you know who you are going to get to," she started.  
  
"Alright who am I going to piss off?" he asked in a bored tone in his voice.  
  
"Harry," she said in a low voice.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked now more interested.  
  
"Yes," she said as she took another sip of her butterbeer.  
  
"Alright but tell me exactly why?" he asked now listening closely.  
  
"Well you did know about Harry and me going out last year right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he nodded.  
  
"Well he broke up with me a week before school ended because he wanted him and Hermione to start dating. Then that's when I went into the Forbidden Forest and found you. After that I have thought of a plan to try and get him jealous so he can break up with Hermione and you know," she said staring at Draco.  
  
"But what about Ron and your other five brothers? Have you forgotten about them?" he asked her.  
  
"Well I haven't really thought about that but we I can probably make up an excuse or something," she replied.  
  
"Alright but how is Harry going to see us together?" he asked again.  
  
"Well I will start to go to Auror school as well," she answered which made Draco nod.  
  
"But what if he doesn't fall for it?" he asked after taking another sip of his butterbeer.  
  
"Well we have to make it obvious," she started as she thought of a good way.  
  
"Oh no I'm not going to kiss you," he said putting his hands in front of him trying to block her.  
  
"No not that. Maybe you should first of all start calling me Ginny. Then we could just you know hold hands. You don't have a girlfriend do you?" she asked after her other ideas.  
  
"No of coarse not. If I did I wouldn't even be doing this," he spat at her.  
  
"Alright so you want to do that?" she asked.  
  
"Holding hands and calling you Ginny? Ummm I gue--"but he was cut off by Ginny saying, "maybe Gin actually that's what Harry used to call me," she said.  
  
"Alright fine," he said boringly. "But tell me again why you want Potter so bad? He's not that gorgeous,"  
  
"It's not looks Malf—I mean Draco. It's the personality but he is handsome too," she continued.  
  
"Are you going to start calling me that too?" he asked in an even bored tone.  
  
"Yes of coarse," she said.  
  
"Alright fine. So what else do we have to talk about?" he asked.  
  
"Well we have to get to know each other. We have to get to know each other a lot," she said.  
  
"Alright, alright," he said nodding his head.  
  
After about an hour of talk Draco asked, "So is that all weneed to do?"  
  
"Umm... not sure," she said.  
  
"Well I guess we are finished here. Now if there is anything else just owl me," he said as he disapperated.  
  
Ginny too went and landed on her bed. She saw that her songs were spread on the desk so she scrambled off her bed and tidied them up. When she got them all she stomped in front Ron's room, knocked hard and started yelling, "Ron! Have you been reading these!!" as Ron opened the door and pointed at the pieces of parchment.  
  
"Only some," he relied.  
  
"What!? Why?!" she shrieked.  
  
"Because I was worried and I know that those songs are all because of Harry," he said.  
  
"Well for you're information they are not!" she yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Gin Harry told me," he said calmly.  
  
"I don't care what Harry told you they aren't about him!" after yelling at Ron Ginny stormed off and went back to her room.  
  
Ron followed her to her room then knocked on the door. "Ginny where have you been?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business!" she shrieked.  
  
"Who did you meet?!" he asked now his tone was angry.  
  
"Ron leave me a lone!" she yelled as Ron left. He knew there was no talking to her now.  
  
Ron ran to the fireplace and took some floo powder. "Harry Potter!" he yelled. Harry's head popped into the fireplace and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Ginny is going to go to Auror school and you better fix her up!" he said in a warningly voice.  
  
"Alright Ron I promise I will," Harry said.  
  
"Okay you better!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yes, yes fine. I have to go," with that Harry's head disappeared.  
  
a/n: So how did you like it? Please Review!!! 


	5. The Enrollment and Job

I'd Do Anything Chapter four: The Enrollment and Job  
  
"Ginny honey, guess what I did this morning?!" Arthur Weasley asked his youngest daughter as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"What is it Dad?" she asked happier than most days.  
  
"I went to the Auror School this morning and enrolled you," he said with a big smile.  
  
"Really?! Thanks Dad!" she squealed as she hugged her father.  
  
"No problem honey! I just want to see you happy," he said as he kissed her forehead and they headed for breakfast.  
  
"Mum guess what dad did this morning?!" she asked her mother happily while her brothers smiled that she was back to normal.  
  
"I know Ginny dear," Molly Weasley said as she put bacon and eggs on each of their plates.  
  
"You do know hat Harry and Hermione both attend that same school too, Gin?" Ron asked as all his brothers, his mother, and his father glared at him. They had just found out the night before about Ginny's and Harry's break up.  
  
"Yeah I know. But I don't care!" she said happily.  
  
"Well that's good isn't it," said Molly Weasley with a huge smile on his face and so did the rest of the family.  
  
"You know Gin," Fred started as he ate his bacon.  
  
"If you want to do something about Harry," George continued and drank his pumpkin juice.  
  
"We can help you there," Fred continued with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah," George said with the same smirk as his twin brother.  
  
"Just come to us and we'll give you anything you need," they both said in unison.  
  
"Nose bleeds." Fred said quickly.  
  
"Vomiting." George continued.  
  
"Dizziness." Fred insisted.  
  
"Greenness." George cut in.  
  
"Grow his tongue." Fred said nudged his elbow.  
  
"Give him a tail." George said ignoring his twin.  
  
"Constipation." Fred grinned.  
  
"Grow his teeth." George said nudging his twin in the stomach.  
  
"Make him fat" Fred smirked.  
  
"Or thin." George insisted.  
  
"And more. Anything you need just ask us and it will be with you in a couple of minutes. It's even free just because you're our baby sister," they both said in unison.  
  
"Wow, you guys are good at advertising!" said Ron in awe.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks," Ginny said as she ate her eggs. "Did you guys practice that?" she asked them both.  
  
"Well kind of," they both said with a huge smile.  
  
Everyone laughed except for their Mother.  
  
"No, none of you will do those things to Harry!" she said and they all stopped.  
  
"Don't worry mum Ginny said no to our very-"he got cut off by George.  
  
"VERY," George said.  
  
"Generous offer," Fred continued.  
  
"Good," smiled Molly Weasley.  
  
"So dad where is it?" Ginny asked as she finished her breakfast.  
  
"Well it's a school that's far from the Ministry and you are all supposed to act like muggles. The Muggles think that it's a University for well educated people and not just anyone can go there," Arthur Weasley explained as he too and the rest of the family finished their breakfast.  
  
"So we have to act and dress like muggles," she asked as Mrs. Weasley collected all of their plates and put them in the sink.  
  
"Afraid so," he answered.  
  
"So when does it start?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"I believe it starts next month," he replied.  
  
"Oh alright. Do I need to bring anything with me?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Well they told me that you just needed your wand with you," he replied with a smile.  
  
"Alright," she said as she stood from her seat and ran up the stairs.  
  
"What do you reckon she's up to?" Ron asked his eyebrow rose.  
  
"Beats us," Fred and George said in unison.  
  
When Ginny reached her room she took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink from one of her drawers. She then began to write.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Guess what?! My father enrolled me to Auror School. I can finally get my revenge on Harry. I know you and I both will enjoy it. Well I got to go.  
  
Love Ginny your fake girlfriend  
  
After writing the letter she grabbed Pigwedgon from Ron's room and sent the letter. The little owl hooted with joy when it found out he was going to deliver a letter. When Ginny finished she took her songs and shoved then into an empty drawer. She didn't care anymore. She wasn't going to cry for him. She was going to make him cry for her!  
  
She then looked inside her closet. There were hardly any nice muggle clothes inside. They were all knitted by her mother. She needed nice clothes if she wanted to get Harry jealous. She needed money, but how? She needed a plan. She needed a job. She needed to ask someone who was good with business. Fred and George.  
  
Ginny ran down the stairs and grabbed both of her brothers and brought them to her room. They didn't know what was going on so they just sat down on her bed and stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"I need your help," she started as she sat on a chair in front of them.  
  
"So you wanted some of our merchandise huh?" Fred asked as both he and George grinned. "Don't worry we won't tell mum," George said with a bigger grin.  
  
"No not that kind of help," she said quickly as both grins left their faces.  
  
"What kind of help?" George asked.  
  
"Well I need money and I need it fast," she replied.  
  
"Well what are you good at?" Fred asked.  
  
"I don't know," she replied again.  
  
"How much money are we exactly talking about here?" George asked.  
  
"Well not a lot. Just enough to buy muggle things," she replied.  
  
"Then it'll be easier to get a muggle job," Fred insisted.  
  
"But what job can I do?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"I know!" a head popped into the door.  
  
"Ron stop eavesdropping on me," Ginny said angrily.  
  
"But you'll thank me when you find out what muggle job you can do," he said as he entered the room and sat beside George.  
  
"What, what job?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"You can be a singer at this bar and if they like you they'll pay you big bucks," Ron answered quickly so none of them will cut him off.  
  
"Where is it? How much will they pay?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Well it's called 'The Talent' and I'm not quite sure how much but you can ask them," he answered.  
  
"When can we go?" she asked.  
  
"Well we can ask mum and dad," Fred replied.  
  
"Alright can you guys come with me?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry Gin we're booked solid for tonight. We've got deliveries," George replied.  
  
"I'll go with you Gin," Ron smiled.  
  
"Alright then. Let's ask mum," She said as they ran down the stairs.  
  
A/n: How did you guys like that chapter?! Please review! 


End file.
